A la dérive
by lineae
Summary: Moi, Hermione Granger, la célèbre héroïne, celle qui avait sauvé le monde, je n'étais plus qu'une épave. La guerre m'avait trop pris et je regrettais que la mort ne m'eut pas eu. Comment survivre dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien ? J'avais quitté Poudlard, perdus ma famille, je n'avais plus d'amis, plus d'espoir. J'étais morte avec les autres, seul mon corps demeurait.
1. Chapter 1

Des gamins, voilà ce que nous étions, des gamins naïfs qui n'imaginais pas toutes les horreurs de ce monde. Des gamins qui croyaient en la vie. Qui souriaient à tout va et qui pensaient que tout allait toujours s'arranger. La guerre avait emporter tout cela tel un tsunami détruisant tout sur son passage. La joie, la malice, mais surtout l'espoir. Ce foutu espoir qui ne les a pas empêché de nous persécuter, de nous traquer, de nous tuer. Combien de nos proches, de nous-mêmes sont-ils morts en souffrant le martyr sous les baguettes des Mangemorts ? Trop. La guerre avait tout détruit sur son chemin. La guerre m'avait détruite.

Voldemort, ce monstre parmi tant d'autres, ce salopard qui avait détruit nos vies était mort. Cela faisait deux semaines que tous se confondait en festivités extravagantes. Tous , sauf ceux qui avait perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient. Leur famille, leurs amis, leur moitié, leur innocence... J'en faisait parti.

Moi, Hermione Granger, la célèbre héroïne, celle qui avait sauvé le monde, je n'étais plus qu'une épave. La guerre m'avait trop pris et je regrettais que la mort ne m'eut pas eu . Ne m'ait pas libéré de ce calvaire, de ce fardeau trop lourd à porter. Comment survivre dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien ? J'avais quitté Poudlard, perdus ma famille, je n'avais plus d'amis, plus d'espoirs. J'étais morte avec les autres, seul mon corps demeurait.

Les chiffres de mon réveil indiquait quatre heure cinq tandis que je rabachai mes sombres pensées.

En bas, la fête semble se finir, il est tard et les gens vont se coucher. Pourtant je sais qu'il festoieront de nouveau demain. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils ont besoin de se réjouir de notre victoire après ce que notre monde a vécu. Moi aussi je devrais me réjouir et festoyer jusqu'au matin, pourtant j'en suis incapable. Incapable de me réjouir, incapable d'être heureuse. Chaque personne ici, qui fête et rigole me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu. Alors je reste cloîtrée dans cette foutu chambre du chaudron baveur. Jour et nuit. Nuit et jour. Parfois je sors pour me nourrir, pour payer ma chambre. Mais sinon, je reste enfermé. Pour passer le temps, je lis. La lecture m'offre un échappatoire, le temps d'un livre. Cette dernière a toujours été ma meilleure amie, et désormais c'est la seule qui me reste . Quand je m'en lasse, je me plante devant la fenêtre et j'observe les passants. Le Chemin de Traverse est plus actif que jamais. J'observe ce monde qui vit sans moi et auquel je n'ai plus l'impression d'appartenir. Je ne dors plus car à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois des horreurs, mes horreurs. Je mange peu et je n'ose même pas me peser de peur de me choquer. La vérité, c'est que j'aime bien entendre mon ventre gargouiller et sentir la faim me tenaillait les entrailles, cela me fait me sentir un peu plus vivante.

Il est cinq heures dix quand je décide de sortir. Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. Alors, je ramasse mes affaire et sors sans un bruit. La rue est déserte et l'air frais me fouette le visage. Je me faufile dans une ruelle quand soudain j'entends des pas. Sûrement des fêtards... Pour en avoir le cœur net, je tend un peu plus l'oreille, sauf que je n'entends plus rien du tout. Je suis pourtant bien sûre d'avoir entendu des pas. Aussitôt je me raidis. Un pas feutré, un chuchotement presque inaudible : je suis maintenant certaine d'être suivie. L'expérience reprend le dessus. Je saisis d'un geste ma baguette et déjà l'ivresse du combat me monte à la tête. Rapide, je prends mes assaillant de surprise et un premier corps tombe au sol. En face de moi se dressent encore trois Mangemorts baguette à la main, mais je ne me laisse pas impressionné, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je pare leurs sorts et attaque. Un deuxième corps tombe au sol. Un rictus cruel passe sur mes lèvres tandis l'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines. Je suis redoutable et ça mes assaillants le savent. Je lis la peur dans leurs yeux, et je m'en réjouis. Quatre corps gisent maintenant à mes pieds, mais un seul finira par se relever. Au diable les scrupules, ces connards n'en avaient aucun. Dans cette ruelle sombre, je me sens vibrer. J'ai enfin un but.

Dans mes draps, je ne cesse de bouger. Aucune position ne m'apporte le moindre bien-être. C'est toujours le même refrain, je tourne et me retourne dans une danse dénué de grâce avec mon matelas, jusqu'à sombrer harponner par la fatigue, jusqu'à me réveillé quelques heures plus tard mue d'une fatigue toujours croissante. Je connais le refrain, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Me voici muni d'une volonté de fer si grande que l'anticipation m'en brûle les entrailles. A la mort si inattendue du mage noire, les disciples de Voldemort s'étaient volatilisés. Très peu avaient été intercepté par les autorités et il y avait à craindre un coup d'état. Des brigades Anti-Mangemort s'étaient alors formées pour se lancer à leur poursuites. Je l'avais décidée : j'en serais.

Je me tournais vers mon réveil, les chiffres rouges y indiquaient 8h31. Les entretiens d'embauches ne commençais qu'à dix heures et demie : j'avais du temps à tuer. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de mon gosier tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir naïf de me rendre présentable. C'était peine perdue. Rien n'allait chez moi : d'énormes cernes me mangeaient le visage soulignant deux petits yeux rouges de s'être si peu fermés, mon faciès blafard eut pu m'assurer le premier rôle d'un film d'épouvante, mes cheveux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un tas hirsute et informe; mais le pire demeurait le corps en dessous, d'une maigreur maladive. Mon reflet me renvoya mon désespoir à la face.

Néanmoins, je fis tout de même de mon mieux pour m'arranger, si bien que j'eus de nouveau l'air, en dépit d'être normale au moins humaine. Aucun Aurors n' engagerai un zombie, héroïne de guerre ou non.

Ma besogne accomplit je pris le chemin du ministère. Les rues étaient surpeuplées d'une foule bruyante et festive qui m'agaça instantanément. Je me hâtais.


	2. Chapter 2

Je pénétrai dans l'atrium. Retourner au ministère et revoir ce hall après tout ce temps me stupefixia. Je restai pantoise un instant, incrédule face au spectacle qui se présentait sous mes yeux. Le lieu était bondé et plein de vie, tous se pressaient dans le plus grand brouhaha et par dessus-tout, la gaité semblait avoir regagner les lieux. Comment un endroit ayant connu tant de douleurs et d'abjections pouvait retrouvé tant de joie ? La tête me tournait. Plus de silence morbide, de pleurs et de cris au loin, plus de capuches noires et surtout plus d'affreuse statue prônant la supériorité sorcière. Non, à la place, les discutions de couloirs allait de bon train, des essaims d'avions en papier voltigeait à toute vitesse, la lumière du soleil, les fontaines jaillissantes...Tout rayonnait d'espoir. La vie reprenait son cours. Quant à moi, j'avais juste envie de vomir, cette foule bienheureuse se tenant juste où quelques mois plus tôt des nés-moldus avait été exécuté pour le seul crime d'être né m'horrifiais. Mais autour de moi, les visages rieurs semblaient avoir effacé ce drame. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi étrangère. Cette cohue me fit suffoquer.

Respire, Hermione. Respire. Rappelle toi la raison de ta présence.

Tout en tentant de me calmer, je me dirigeais vers un endroit plus calme. Je devais me rendre au département de la justice magique, au deuxième étage. Selon la sorcière de l'accueil, les entretiens de la brigade se déroulait juste à côté du bureau des Aurors, je connaissais l'endroit et n'aurais aucun mal à trouver.

C'est du moins ce que je croyais. J'avais toujours plus ou moins eu du mal avec la foule, dès qu'il avait trop de monde, je me sentais étouffée et me réfugiée dans les recoins plus calme. Mais là, je frôlais la crise d'angoisse, comme si tout ce qui m'était arrivé, tout l'isolement auquel j'avais été confronté pendant si longtemps m'avais rendue totalement incapable de supporter tout ce monde. Déjà dans la rue, je m'étais sentie mal, ici je crevais de chaud et j'avais de sérieux vertiges. Je devais absolument m'asseoir. Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipitais sur les bancs les plus proche, ils étaient plutôt bas avec une jolie couleur de chêne poli, des accoudoirs finement sculptés et dépourvus de dossier. Une fois calmée, je relevais la tête et croisais certains regards me fixant avec inquiétude. Je baissais les yeux en songeant que je venais sûrement de passer pour une folle. Il faut vraiment que tu te ressaisis bordel.

J'allais repartir quand j'apperçut une tête connue. Je m'éclipsait rapidement avant qu'il me remarque.

-Hé ! Hermione !

Apparement c'était loupé, je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu quand je sentis sa main sur mon bras.

-Hermione, c'est bien toi ! s'écria t'il chaleureusement en abordant un grand sourire.

-Neville. Souriais-je faiblement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se jetta sur moi et m'enlaça un long instant. Alors que je me laissai aller il se détacha et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-Hermione...Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Commença t'il, hésitant. On dit que tu as... Enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Répondit-je trop sèchement.

-Oh...euh oui je comprends, je suis désolé. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'en parler tu sais que je suis là, hein ? D'ailleurs, on est tous là pour toi. Ginny...

-Comment va t'elle ?

-Mal, mais tu t'en doutes. Elle a vraiment du mal à encaisser la nouvelle, elle passe ses journées à pleurer. On la soutient comme on peut Luna et moi, enfin pas que Luna et moi...C'est juste que surtout nous deux...mais... Enfin bon.

Il se mit à rougir et se tut. Je le regardait attendri, retrouvant quelques instant le Neville maladroit et heureux d'avant la guerre. Ils avaient tant tous changé, mais je savais qu'il s'en remettrait. Lui... Il finit par se reprendre.

-Tu devrais être là toi aussi. Je sais que c'est au moins aussi dur pour toi que pour elle. Ensemble ce serait plus facile pour vous deux, vous êtes meilleures amies, vous vous soutiendrait mutuellement.

-J'ai besoin de rester seule.

-Non, Hermione ! Tu t'enfermes toi même dans la solitude ! Tu as besoin de tes amis ! Tu aurais dû rester avec nous ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Ginny au moins. Elle a besoin de toi, elle souffre tant..

-Et moi je souffre pas, c'est ça ? m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, que l'on se retrouve toutes les deux pour partager notre chagrin et pleurer l'une sur l'épaule de l'autre comme deux pauvres connes esseulées, afin de traverser ensemble cette "mauvaise passe"? C'est ça que tu veux peut-être ? Eh bien non merci, ce n'est absolument pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Mais regarde toi 'Mione, t'as l'air déjà morte ! Et c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as mangé un vrai repas ? Avant ta capture ? T'as besoin de nous là, sinon tu vas t'auto-détruire et c'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire d'ailleurs !

-Au revoir, Neville.

Je tournais les talons et m'éloigna au plus vite. Il n'essaya pas de me rattraper.

-Suivant !

J'entrais dans la pièce. L'auror s'attarda sur ma mine fatigué. Pour ma défense, il n'avait pas l'air très frais non plus. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air las et au cheveux grisonnants. Il leva à peine les yeux de ses documents quand il m'interrogea.

-Asseyez-vous. Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Age ?

-19 ans.

-C'est jeune, surtout pour une fille. Formation ?

-J'ai étudié à Poudlard. J'ai passé mes 10 Buses, avec Optimal pour toutes à l'exception de la défense contre les forces du mal où j'ai seulement un Effort Exceptionnel (je grimaça au rappel de cet échec), j'ai co-fondé l'armée de Dumbledore, puis fus membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant j'ai quitté Poudlard en septième année pour recherché les Horcruxes de Voldemort avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, j'ai...

Le regard du sorcier me fixa soudain avec un tout nouvel intérêt.

-Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas reconnu votre nom, miss Granger. Il va s'en dire que vos exploits durant la guerre vous permettront d'intégrer la Brigade sans grande difficulté... Vous allez être examiner par notre Médicomage à l'autre bout du couloir afin de déterminer si vous êtes apte à combattre. Vous recevrez alors sous peu un hibou avec des instructions pour rejoindre le centre d'opération de la Brigade Anti-Mangemort où vous recevrez une formation d'environ un mois au terme de laquelle vous pourrez participez aux missions. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Parfaitement.

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne chez le Médicomage, miss Granger ?

Il me regardait désormais avec la plus grande curiosité.

-Je vous remercie, mais je vais me débrouiller. Bonne journée.

-Miss Granger, entrez je vous prie.

Je me levais et suivit le Médicomage dans son cabinet. A l'intérieur, tout était d'une organisation et d'une neutralité clinique.

-Installez-vous. Oui, comme ça exactement, je vais effectuez quelques tests.

C'était un homme brun et très grand qui semblait encore assez jeune. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette en ma direction durant une dizaine de minutes puis reprit.

-D'accord, je vois. J'ai crus comprendre que vous avez été en captivité un moment.

-En effet, pendant environ sept semaines.

-Avez-vous été sous-alimentée et violentée durant cette période ?

-J'étais l'une des chefs de la Résistance entre les mains des Mangemorts, alors oui, évidemment je l'ai été. Y'a t-il un soucis ?

-Cela pourrait être pire au vu des circonstances. Vous êtes en situation de sous-nutrition et de fatigue extrême.

-Oui...J'ai eu du mal à manger et à dormir après tout ce qui s'est passé...

-Écoutez, je vais vous donnez quelques potions de sommeils, ainsi que des potions nutritives, et celle-là permet d'augmenter votre appétit. Il est quasiment impossible quand on a manquer trop longtemps de nourriture de reprendre une alimentation correct rapidement mais cette potion vous y aidera. Il vous faut au plus vite retrouvé de bonne prédispositions physiques. Vous aurait un suivi médical à la Brigade.

Il me fixa.

-Et psycholoqique aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Et psychologique ? Et puis quoi encore ? Cet idiot en blouse blanche se fichait-il de moi ? A croire que j'avais l'air timbrée, je voulais bien croire que je n'était pas au top de ma forme mais après tout ce qui m'était arrivé cela me semblait bien naturel. Je le revoyais me regarder avec insistance en m'annonçant que je serais suivis par un psychomage tel qu'il l'aurait fait pour une gamine déséquilibrée. D'abord Neville qui se permettait de me faire la leçon; comme si j'étais un zombie qui allait sombrer dans le néant sans son aide, cela bien que rageant passait encore, mais qu'un parfait inconnu s'y mette... J'avais beau savoir mon énervement exagéré, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de bouillonner.

Je levais la tête vers le ciel, le soleil était haut. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet et l'air était chaud. Ma montre Casio indiquait 13h36. Le Médicomage avait raison sur un point : si je voulais être efficace sur le terrain, je devais reprendre des forces. Mes placards étant vides je m'arrêtais quelque mètres plus loin dans un petit restaurant assez calme. Lorsque mon plat arriva et ce malgré la potion d'appétit que je venais d'engloutir, manger fut une épreuve, j'étais repue dès la quatrième bouchée. Je me forçais néanmoins à continuer, remplissant très peu ma fourchette et marquant des pauses de presque dix minutes entre chaque cuillère. J'arrivais à grande peine à finir un quart de mon assiette avant de laisser tomber, satisfaite malgré tout. Cela m'avait pris plus de deux heures.

Je repris ma marche, errant sur le chemin de Traverse parmi les couples et les groupes d'amis. Le soleil cognait, nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Je finis par me retrouver face à la devanture de Fleury et Bott. Cela faisais si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cet endroit ouvert. C'était une semaine avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, avant que tout ne commence à vraiment dérailler. Sentant l'imminence du danger je m'était empressé de faire le plein de livres utiles à notre quête d'horcruxes.

J'entrais dans mon vieux repère d'un pas hésitant. A l'intérieur, tout est exactement comme dans mon souvenir, les tapis des allées, les étagères recouverte de livres, les affiches sur les murs... Déjà lors j'étais bouleversée, je venais de renoncer à tout jamais à mes parents. Même si aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien : c'était mon seul moyen de les protéger efficacement, la douleur de leur absence est toujours aussi vive, bien que d'autres s'y soient ajoutées. En furetant dans ce lieu familier, je me sens étonnamment étrangère. Je ne suis plus la même que celle qui passait ses journées à dévorer des livres avec enthousiasme ici, je ne suis plus la même Hermione. J'ai tant changée.

Pourtant je feuillette les livres avec la même ardeur qu'autrefois, seulement il ne s'agit plus d'enthousiasme mais de détermination. Durant la guerre, j'ai découvert que le savoir qu'ils contiennent n'est pas seulement une richesse inestimable, mais également l'arme la plus efficace qui soit.

Chassée de la librairie où j'ai passé tout l'après-midi, je continue à gambader. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas passé tant de temps à l'air libre, à marcher. Le soleil entame sa descente et l'air se charge d'une légère brise. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si libre et apaisée. Malgré tous mes tourments en ce moment je me sens un peu plus vivante. Alors que j'entame le chemin qui me ramènera dans mon appartement gris et lugubre, résidence de mes démons, l'envie de m'y soustraire encore un peu m'envahis. Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux ressasser les horribles pensées qui me hantent continuellement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'espace d'un instant ne plus penser à rien.

J'entre dans un bar. Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. Bien évidement j'ai déjà bu de l'alcool, mais m'étant limité à la Bière-au-Beurre et au champagne je pense pouvoir dire que mon expérience en la matière laisse à désirer. Quelques sorciers tournent la tête pour me regarder tandis qu'un restant de ma timidité d'antan refait surface, je ne suis peut-être pas une experte en la matière mais la Bière-au-Beurre ne semble pas être le genre de la maison. C'est un établissement assez miteux et mal-famé, à l'espace ambiguë éclairé par des chandelles. Tandis que je l'approche, le barman me lance à sourire destiné sans nul doute à m'intimider :

-Alors ma petite ? Tu t'es perdue, poupée ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles ici. Me lâche t'il d'un air entendu comme si je m'apprêtais à baisser les yeux et tourner les talons.

Là je ne peut que réprimer le rictus qui me gagne, si il crois vraiment m'intimider avec ça, alors le pauvre se fourre totalement le doigt dans l'oeil. J'ai vu bien pire, tellement tellement pire.

Par jeux, je lui lance mon regard le plus noir et d'un ton calme et froid, je commande un Whisky-Pur-Feu. Je regarde avec amusement la surprise puis une pointe d'inquiétude s'installer sur ses traits. Il baisse les yeux, me sers puis s'éloigne sans un mot. Mon intimidation semble avoir marché du tonnerre, j'en suis d'ailleurs assez étonnée, je suis loin d'avoir un physique terrifiant pourtant.

Je baisse finalement les yeux vers mon verre et le renifle avec curiosité avant de tremper mes lèvres dans le liquide brunâtre. Je m'étonne : c'est plus fort que ce que je pensais. Néanmoins, je ne fais pas de chichi et avale une gorgée. Le liquide me picote la langue puis la gorge et enfin le ventre, provoquant une étrange sensation de chaleur que je me surprends à apprécier particulièrement. Lentement, je porte à nouveau le liquide à mes lèvres et avale une deuxième lampée.

J'en suis à mon quatrième..ou peut-être cinquième, peut-être même sixième verre ? Je n'en sais plus rien, j'ai perdu le compte, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien. L'endroit que je trouvais si miteux devient peu à peu chaleureux et l'atmosphère est de plus en plus joviale. Je me joins à la clientèle sans vraiment m'en rendre et me surprends à échanger avec eux des sourires, des blagues et bientôt des rires avec une légèreté dont je ne me croyais plus capable. Je me sens étrangement libre, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me lève pour aller recommander un verre et sens le sol tanguer sous mes pieds. Dorian, un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui vient ici tout les soir depuis que sa femme l'a quitté pour le voisin n'a rien perdu de mon vertige et charrie la débutante que je suis.

Je réussis tout de même a atteindre ma destination et m'agrippe au comptoir telle une naufragée.

-Un autre verre s'il vous plait...euh c'est quoi votre nom enfaite ?

-Je m'appelle Marley. Me réponds t'il amusé.

-Oh, moi c'est Hermione ! Je réponds avec un grand sourire. Alors encore un verre s'il te plaît Marley .

Il s'exécute puis me regarde :

-Tu sais Hermione, je t'aime bien mais je crois que Dorian a raison, tu es déjà pas mal éméchée pour une première fois. Tu devrais t'arrêter là.

-Première fois ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? Lui répondit-je dépitée.

Il me regarda d'un air entendu, j'avais ma réponse.

-Bon alors dis-moi. Enchainais-je. Quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai commandé un verre, pourquoi as-tu eu soudain l'air inquiet ? Je veux dire un grand gaillard comme toi, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis terrifiante...

Il plongea ses yeux dans le miens, embarrassé.

-Tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois. Non, enfaite c'est surtout ton regard. Tu sais, je suis peut-être pas très vieux mais je travaille ici depuis un moment, des gens qui ont vécu des choses vraiment pas cool, j'en ai vu des paquets. A force je suis assez doué pour les reconnaitre. Toi, ton regard parlait pour toi, j'y ai vu pas mal de noirceur, des trucs assez affreux et j'ai compris que malgré ton jeune âge, tu n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il faut embêter.

Il finit sa tirade avec un clin d'oeil, comme pour l'adoucir. Malgré tout, ce qu'il a dit me surprends. Peut-t'il vraiment me lire de la sorte ?

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? me propose t'il.

Pour la première fois depuis mes deux semaines d'hermitage, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, alors j'accepte. Il prévient le patron qui se révèle être en réalité son père et nous nous éclipsons.

Je crois qu'accepter qu'il me raccompagne fût une idée brillante, je ne tiens même plus sur mes pieds : je n'aurais jamais réussi à transplaner seule. Marley, attentionné le remarque et passe un bras sous mes épaules pour me soutenir. Je lui donne mon adresse et nous disparaissons.

-Bon voilà nous y sommes. Lâcha t'il.

En effet nous y étions, il avait même tenu à me ramener juste devant ma porte, ce qu'il jugeait plus prudent vu mon état. J'étais désormais si proche de la porte qu'en me laissant tomber j'atterrirais juste à côté de mon lit si elle avait été ouverte. Le barman a accomplit sa mission, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeons. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, je sais que c'est puérile mais je veux retarder au maximum le moment où je me trouverais à nouveau seule parmi mes cauchemars, mes souvenirs plutôt. En le regardant je comprends que lui non plus n'as pas très envie de partir, je devine très bien ce qu'il a en tête. Tout pourrait être si simple, il était vraiment mignon, je pourrais l'embrasser et vu son regard je sais qu'il répondrait avec ardeur. J'ouvrirais la porte et nous baiserions pendant des heures et j'oublierais encore un moment mes tourments. L'idée est très tentante. Seulement je suis incapable d'oublier. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, le remercie et ferme la porte.


End file.
